Mad Mad World
by Cheshire's red eye
Summary: Lucinda is mysteriously dragged into the Abyss, but she doesn't know why. And why is she being called a Baskerville? What is happening? There are just so many questions to be answered. Story is inspired by the song Mad World. Mainly OC focused. Xerxes Break/fem.OC, Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Cheshire's Red Eye here! I love Pandora Hearts! So here is my fan fiction of it. It's Xerxes Break/OC. The fic is inspired by the song Mad World (one of my favorite songs of all time!). So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts (I wish). But I do own Lucinda, I just do Emily's hair.**

Ever since I could remember I could see the gold specks of light from the Abyss. It was strange. I could always feel the power of the Abyss around me. It seemed like it was destiny for me to fall into the pit of endless darkness and I did.

**I know it is short. But I promise the next chapter will be uploaded soon. Plus if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me, I will fix it. So review, please.**


	2. 1: Journey to the Abyss

**Yay! The first chapter is up! More story this time! This chapter only tells you bit of Lucinda's past, and how she got dragged into the Abyss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, I just polish Elliot's sword.**

I am sick of living in Sablier. I always get this strange feeling when I look at the Hole. I feel guilty every time I look at it, like I could have done something to stop what happened. A pain that never goes away.

I became orphaned when I was twelve when my father became an illegal contractor, killing my mother and brother. I was sent to the House of Fianna, and I've lived there my whole live. I still live there actually, well now I'm a maid.

I went out to the get the orphans from playing near the Inner Hole. They were far away from the house, and they were a afraid the children would become Chains. So what do they do, they send me to get them. I was mumbling to myself when I saw the children.

They froze when they saw me, "Miss Lucinda!"

I nodded towards the direction of the house, "Come on time to go inside." They complained, but I gave them a stern look. They gave in and silently walked pass me towards the house. I smiled at them.

I suddenly heard a bell ringing behind me, I stiffened.

"So you're the brave Baskerville, Nya."

I turned around seeing a man siting on a rock, he had cat ears and huge claws. He had a wine red eye on his right side while his brown hair covered the right. A bell hung around his neck. I could sense the power of the Abyss coming off of him. He isn't a man, but a Chain.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

He licked his "paws", and he just glared at me. Next thing I knew the Chain grabbed me, dragging me into Abyss.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter has all the action. I love Cheshire, but it is sad that he died or disappeared. I'm sure you have questions, and you should review :D! Or I will get my paper fan! **


	3. 2: Two Chains

**I defy you cat man! Ha, well the new chapter of Mad Mad World is out. No short chapter this time! Yay! Now lets take a journey to the Abyss, that will be fun. Because it seems like every time someone goes into the Abyss they ether get: hurt with permeant injures, mentally scarred, dies, and last but not least their body/soul turns into a Chain. So which is going to be? Let's find out :D. Alright I'm done on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, but I do own Somnia. I just do Reim's paperwork. **

The Chain dragged me down into the Hole towards the Abyss. I could hear him laughing while I screamed. It became dark, we kept on falling down deeper and deeper into the dark. I felt him let go as I stumbled into the dark.

I felt a cold solid ground below me. I looked around and I saw a horrifying wonderland. I see the gold specks of light float around me, and I hear the Chain's bell ringing. My eyes widened and I scurried to my feet. I looked around for the Chain, and I feel like my head is spinning. I can hear him laughing and suddenly something slammed into my side. I was thrown back, and I crashed into a wall. I heard his bell, as I saw a glowing red eye.

A smile crossed his face, "Ha I wonder why Alice wants your soul? Nya."

I felt a sharp pain in my head. Alice? Why does that name sound familiar? He laughed at my pain, "Killing you is going to be easy. Nya." My eyes widened, I looked over at him. He had a menacing glare in his eye. I started to move away from him, but he just moved towards me. I felt frozen with fear, but I ran for my life.

I could hear is bell ring louder and louder as I ran. Suddenly he was in front of me, I stopped right before I ran into him. He raised his left paw, his claws extended. My eyes widened, and he cut through my shoulder all the way down to my stomach. I screamed as he laughed. I fell to the floor as he stood above me. I could feel the warmth of my blood dripping onto my hands. I'm going to die, no one can save me.

"_Call his name..." _I heard a voice in my head. She sounds sweet and reassuring. "_Call his name...he will save you." _The words where stuck in my throat, the Chain raised his arm. I silently whispered, "Somnia."

Suddenly there was a howl, the Chain froze. The sound became louder, I heard a scream. My eyes widened as I saw a huge white wolf with bright blue eyes and strange blue markings. He had eight fluffy tails, with black tips. He charged towards the Chain, and attacked him. The wolf snarled at the cat man. I stood up and the wolf looked concerned for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I gasped to see the scar across the wolf's right eye. I just nodded in reply, I could see a smile form on his lips. He turned his attention towards the cat Chain. They fought, they slashed at each other. Until the cat Chain suddenly disappeared, and the wolf came towards me. He sat down next to me, I became startled. This creature is a Chain also, but why he is helping me?

"Why," I stuttered, "Why are you helping me?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Let's just say I'm a old friend." He leaned his head in closer, and he sniffed me. I yelped, as the wolf laughed.

"What's your name little one?" he asked me.

I pouted, "I'm not little I'm twenty-three, and my name is Lucinda."

The wolf nodded, "My name is Somnia."

My eyes widened, "Somnia?" Suddenly my chest filled with pain, I doubled over. I fell onto Somnia's fur.

Somnia sighed, "Cheshire harmed you pretty bad, that cat will pay."

I looked at Somnia with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "Never mind my mumbling, climb onto my back. I'll take you to safety." I agreed and I climbed onto his back, his fur is so soft. I held on tightly, he laughed. I rested my head on his back. Why is he being so nice to me, he's a Chain. I don't know why but I trust him with my life, it just something tell me I can like I've know him for years. Just like he said "an old friend".

We traveled through the Abyss, while I laid on his back.

"Where are you taking me?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "I'm taking you to one of the gates and judging from your injury we have to hurry."

I noticed my blood was staining his fur, tears were started to form in my eyes. He was right, I could feel my strength sip away. This injury was serious and I needed medical help quickly.

"It's alright," Somnia said calmly to me. He tried to reassure me, but it wasn't helping.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

He chuckled, "I'm not an evil Chain, I don't eat people."

"But to me? You saved my life?"

He sighed, "You called me didn't you?"

My eyes widened, "I did, didn't I."

He finally stopped, "We're here." I looked around, it was just an empty space.

I gave him a confused look, "Where?" He looked down, and so did I. I never realized we where standing on the edge of a hole. He nodded towards the hole.

"That's your way out."

"What are you crazy!"

A smile formed from his lips. "You will always be the same," he said quietly. I was taken aback, but Somnia just shrugged. Everything started to fade, I leaned forward about to fall off. Somnia reached for me and grabbed my dress with his teeth. I was dangling above the hole.

"There is no time, you have to go," Somnia mumbled.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "Will I ever see you again?"

A smiled formed from his lips, "Of course."

"Promise?"

He nodded, "I promise, Lucinda." He started to fade, "Good-bye my love." I swear I saw tears forming from his eyes, he let go of my dress. I started to fall into the pit of darkness once again, I reached out to him.

"SOMNIA!"

Tears went streaming down my cheek, I don't know why but it pains me to leave his side. I felt a great bond between us, like it's has been there for centuries. I have a feeling something big is happening and in someway it has do with me. It's filled with secrets and painful memories, and he has the answers to my questions and he is gone.

I kept falling and falling, soon I passed out. I started to open my eyes to see a small light, is this the end for me? I crashed down onto hard ground, it was cold like marble. I tried to look around but I could barley move, all I could see are four giant gates. Pain surged though me and I screamed at the top of my lungs, even that hurt. I heard footsteps, they sounded rushed. I saw a figure in a black coat. I looked up at him, he was blurry but he had brown hair and glasses. That's all I could make out. He just stood there, horrified I bet.

"Please help me?" I could barely speak. Everything went black, I could remember flashes of lights and running through halls. Voices I heard voices, they talked about me. Like if I was going to survive, am I going to?

I tried to lift my hand, but I couldn't. I could barely breathe.

"Where am I?" I said, I could barely hear myself.

I saw one of the people pushing me somewhere look at me, "You're at Pandora." He looked away from me, ignoring me once more. Just like everyone else is.

Pandora? I've heard about them, they are that organization formed by the four dukedoms. They specialize in cases that deal with the Abyss, people thought it was just a fairy tale. But I knew better than that, the other kids never believed it was real but I knew it was. I understand now Somnia took me to one of the dukedom's gate of the Abyss.

I couldn't remember if I fell asleep or not, but the next time I woke up was in a bed with bandages wrapped around my chest. I looked around, I was alone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Suddenly the door to the room opened up. I became startled, he carefully walked in. He was wearing that black coat/uniform everyone else was wearing. He had short light brown hair and golden eyes. He wore glasses and earrings. I smiled at him and he jumped. He tried to recover himself, he pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat.

"My name is Reim Lunettes, and I'm hear to ask you questions."

I nodded, "Of course come in. I have a lot to ask." He was taken aback by my response, but I just smiled at him. I think I found my loop hole to the answers I want.

**I am done, hurray! Cliffhanger I know I'm evil, but Break will be in the next chapter! Yay! By the way Somina, my chain, name means dream in Latin. Pretty cool huh? I bet you got questions, well I have answers. That means review! I would love that. Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it! **


	4. 3: Man with the Red Eye

**Take me to Wonderland! No seriously someone take me because I really want to go! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been working on my other stories, plus school. Well it's here now, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, I just give Break candy :3**

Reim just stares at me through his glasses. I giggle at his nervousness, even though it hurts my chest every time I do. I flinch and he becomes aware that I'm still in great pain. But I just smile back at him as if nothing is wrong. He then finally decides to move towards me, he pulls up a chair right next to the side of the bed. He sits down and takes out a small notebook and pencil, ready to take notes.

"How are you feeling?" He finally gets the nerve to say.

I gently nod my head, "Pretty good." My bright red hair falls in front of my face, I quickly push my bangs back behind my ear. He takes note of that.

"We've noticed that you didn't have an illegal contractors mark on our chest..."

"Oh," I say in a joking tone, "You've been looking at my chest now have you?" I smile, as his face turns bright red.

"Not like that, Miss...," He pauses, clearly not knowing my name.

"Lucinda," I say, "Lucinda Weinstein."

"Oh, well. To be honest, I was quite surprised to find you outside of the Barma gate."

I'm taken aback. "So you were the one I saw. Well thank you for finding me." I smile at him.

He just pushes his glasses higher on his nose. "May I ask? How did you get in the Abyss and how you got out?"

A lump forms in my throat, "Well I was dragged in, and found this hole. I fell in and landed here." I don't want to tell him what exactly happened, but that was just the basis of what happened. I don't want to tell him about Somina.

He writes all that down in that handy dandy notebook of his. When he finishes, he looks up at me, his golden eyes cold and harsh. I return the glare back at him in the same way. He knows I'm hiding something, but I'm not willing to tell the tale.

He sighs, "Well how do you explain that injury?"

I snort in an obvious manner, "A Chain attacked me." He scribbles it down in his notebook as I roll my eyes.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, and it creaks open. "Reim... may I enter?" says a voice, Reim must recognize the voice and invites it in. The door opens a bit more and there I see it. A wine red eye. My blood runs cold, I feel a shiver going down my spine. The door opens to reveal a man with short choppy white hair, as his bangs covered the right side of his face. He's wearing a purple dress shirt and a long white coat, the sleeves are long and cover his hands. A doll on rests on his shoulder. But his eye, it looks just like! My head throbs, my memory invades. The Chain's glowing wine red eye in the darkness as it raises it clawed paw to slice me. I shiver. "Perpare to DIE!" It echoes. I scream at the top of my lungs, pointing that the man in horror. The Chain, it's back, it's found me and now I'm going to die! Reim and the man were in shock, as I scream. "IT'S YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Reim shoots the man a look, "XERXES!" The man just shrugs. Reim turns his attention back to me. He tries to calm me down but I'm too focused on the man in front of me. His eye glares back at me in a murderous intent. "It's the Chain!" I scream at him. The man gives off a confused look, as Reim and him exchange glances. I shake uncontrollably, as the man steps forward. "STAY BACK!"

He freezes, "Look I'm not a Chain, and I'm not going to harm you. I promise."

I relax a bit, and I realize that the Chain and him look completely different. I know he is telling the truth. I just nod, and he steps toward the side of the bed. Reim glares at him, "What did you do this time Xerxes?"

_"Nothing stupid!" _I jump back. Did that doll on his shoulder just speak? I turn my attention towards the man, he has a smile on his face. The man, known as Xerxes, holds out his hand in welcome. "I'm Xerxes Break, and the little one here is Emily." I cautiously shake his hand. _"It's a pleasure to meet you," _say the doll named Emily. I smile and giggle. The smile on his face widens.

My voice becomes low, "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just you reminded me of someone or something." He lets go of my hand and just waves it around in a carefree manner.

"It's alright, I mean you just got dragged out of the Abyss. You must have experienced many traumatizing things." Reim elbows him in the side.

"Don't say that to her," Reim harshly whispers.

"Well it's true," he whispers back. They continue to argue. I look down at my hands and grab onto the sheets of the bed. Tears start to run down my cheeks. The men stop bickering when they hear me crying.

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask, afraid.

"We're going to cook you up and eat you," Break says. I shoot him a look and Reims hits him upside the head.

_"Ow!" _Emily yells.

"I'm serious!" I yell at him and he gives me a serious expression.

"Nothing, besides we don't know if you have family or..."

"I don't have one," I cut him off.

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

I nod, "Yes. My family has been dead for many years." To him this seems funny because he's smiling away.

"I see, well since you don't have any family," he leans in closer to me. He becomes inches from my face, "So? Would little miss red head like to join Pandora?" I blink a few times to make sure I heard him right.

I point to myself, "Me?"

He nods and backs away, "So how about it? Or are you not brave enough."

I huff in annoyance and glare back at him, "I'm in."

Break claps his hands together, "Wonderful!" Reim stands there confused on what just happened.

"Wait! What!" he exclaims.

Xerxes turns to him, and loops his arm through his. "Come on Reim! Let the lady get some sleep." He starts to drag Reim out of the room. He turns back to me. "Farewell! Have a nice nap!" He gives me a huge smile, and I return the gesture. I wave goodbye as he leaves the room with Reim.

I lay back down, staring up at the canopy above the bed. I wonder about that strange man, Xerxes. Well I didn't get my answers but I will soon, I know it. I start to close my eyes, to drift off to sleep.

I guess the journey starts from here on out...

**Well that's all folks! Hoped you enjoyed, and review. Thanks! **


	5. 4: A New Home

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**OMG THE NEW CHAPTERS TO PH HAVE BEEN EXTREME MADNESS! I can't put my feelings into words Blah! **

**Besides that...people no review for my story! *gets surrounded by dark angry aura!* REVIEW OR I'LL GO ALL PAPER FAN SHARON ON YOU! Are we clear? If you do I'll give you cyber cookie, maybe a cake! By the way just so you guys know I'm following the manga not the anime...read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, I just wear cat ears and scare Gil :3**

**Xerxes's POV: **

Reim pulls me out of the room and closes the door behind him. He has an angry expression spread across his face ,"What was that about!" he whispers harshly towards me.

I shrug, "What are you talking about?"

He glares at me as I grin happily. "Everything! Her freaking out and then you recruiting her!"

"Oh that," I tease.

Reim looks worried for some reason. "I wonder why she freaked when she saw you," he mumbles under his breath. My expression becomes gloomy, thankfully Reim doesn't know my past. It may be due to the fact of the Red-Eyed Ghost known as my old self Kevin Regnard. She also screamed out 'Chain' towards me. She must have been referring to my Chain at the time, Albus. Kevin...I threw many people into the Abyss, but they were all dead…or were they? So it may be possible she was one of the victims of the Red-Eyed Ghost.

I'm deep thought about my hypothesis. Reim taps my shoulder, I jump from my daze. "Break, are you alright?" I nod. I'm just fascinated and worried..."Why were you thinking about recruiting her?" Reim asks me.

I give him a devious smile, "Well she may hold some interesting information."

Reim nods, "That makes sense actually." I smack Reim in the knee with my cane. Reim clutches his knee in pain, "OW!"

_"Of course it makes sense you moron!" _Emily screams while hoping on my shoulder.

"Reim you idiot," I agree with my doll.

Reim straightens and glares at me through his glasses, "Well then she's your responsibility since _you_ recruited her! Now if you excuse me I have to go write my report on the new prisoner, Grim." Reim decides to walk past me with pride, I smirk.

He's halfway down the hallway when I call out to him, "Reim! How much information did you retrieve from your interrogation with the girl?" He suddenly stops, frozen in fear. He bolts down the hallway, I'm taking that as not much. I sigh to myself, what a pain. I look back at the door, and smile. I'll let her some sleep for now. Besides I'll come back for her, now I have to go and get Gil and the others in Lebleux. They spent the night in Gil's apartment after that encounter with the Baskervilles.

I walk down the hallway, laughing to myself. This is going to be fun!

**Lucinda's POV: **

My eyes begin to flutter open, I can barely hear a voice calling out to me, but it sounds distant. I wake up. My hazel eyes shoot open to see a red eye above me. It's Break's and he's staring down at me. I sit up embarrassed, but I flinch in pain. I grab onto my chest, making me go back down. I feel him hopping onto the bed beside me. I look over at him as his white hair covers most of his face. He smiles at me and waves innocently.

"Morning!" he says with huge smirk.

I smile in return. "Morning," I reply softly.

He gives me a puzzled face, "I don't believe you've told me your name."

"Lucinda."

He gives me a sarcastic smile, "Well are you feeling any better Lucy?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Lucy?"

He nods and touches my nose in a playful manner. He smiles so brightly, I can't help but to smile back. "That's going to be my nickname for you, Lucy!" I give him a full hearted laugh, he pouts. "What's so funny."

I just shrug, "Nothing." The reason why I'm laughing is that this man makes me laugh. Just by his carefree attitude, it makes me happy that he's being nice to me. After all what's happened, I finally found someone who doesn't care. He glares at me in an unsure manner, but just shrugs.

"It's good that you're feeling better, because I'm moving you to a new destination."

I sit up on my bed with my elbows supporting me, "What."

He smirks and puts his covered hand up to his mouth, "Of course. You've been entrusted into my care, so you're going to be living with me at the Rainsworth manor."

I sigh. "I see, but I'm still injured."

"That's not a problem, I'll carry you everywhere."

I shake my head violently, "Ummm no need! I feel better already."

"That's what I thought," he says coldly through a smirk. He gets up from my bed and makes his way to the wardrobe. He pulls out a long casual purple dress and tosses it on the bed. "Here," he says, "Put this on and we'll be leaving as soon as we can." He steps into the wardrobe and closes the door behind him. I'm not even going to ask. I lightly run my fingers over the soft material of the dress. I carefully move towards the edge of the bed and place my feet on the ground. I stand up to only fall face down into the floor. I push myself up to a sitting position. I reach over and grab my dress from the bed, I crawl over to the changing board. I dress myself as best I can, considering my condition. I grab onto the closest thing that can help me up. I'm up and dressed, I practice walking and I haven't fallen yet. I walk over to my bed, as soon as I sit down something grabs my ankles. I yelp in terror to only hear a soft chuckle. My eyes narrow, "You can come out now."

He lets go of my ankles and I hear him make his way out from under the bed. He jumps up and crawls his way to sit beside me. A huge smile spreads across his face. "Ready to go?" he asks cheerfully.

I nod in reply. He claps his sleeved hands together, "Wonderful! Let's get going!"

We travel down the long hallways of Pandora. People who pass give me looks, not the good kind. I walk a little faster to catch up with Break, I finally manage to stay by his side. He leads me outside and a carriage is waiting for us.

We get in the carriage and the driver starts to takes us to the Rainsworth manor. I'm quite nervous to be honest, I've never been to a mansion before. I look over at Break who is sitting across from me in the carriage staring out the window. We sit in silence.

"I don't know a lot about you, so tell me some things about yourself," he says.

"What do you want to know?"

He turns his attention away from the window and glares at me with a smug looking smirk. "We'll let's start from where you're from?" He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a round purple candy, he pops it into his mouth.

"Sablier," I say confidently. His eyes widen and he starts to choke on the piece of candy. "BREAK!" I try to help him but he just holds up his hand to say he's alright.

He stops choking and smiles, "Sorry that I scared you. It's just it... it was a little surprising."

I tilt my head to the side, "How so?"

"Well," he starts to say, "It may be hard to believe but Sablier has been destroyed 100 years ago by an event called the Tragedy of Sablier." I crack a smile and start to laugh. He sweatdrops, "It's the truth!"

I wipe my tears of joy away and smile at him, "I know."

"Wait you do?"

I nod, "I lived in the Hole all my life. You see my father became an illegal contractor when I was little killing my mother and older brother. So when they found out I survived they sent me to the House of Fianna and I've lived there ever since."

Break seems taken aback but just smiles, "So you fell into the Hole into the Abyss. I'm I not correct?"

My expression dims, "Actually no. I was dragged into the Abyss by a Chain."

He pops another candy in his mouth, "I see."

I hold out my hand and he stares at me quizzically. I have a determined look in my eyes. "I want one."

"What?"

"I want a piece of candy, I'm starving." Break smiles and throws me a piece. I catch it and unwrap the neon foil and pop the blue candy in my mouth. I smile, "I love candy. I've missed it so much." Break covers is mouth with his sleeve and softly chuckles. I glare at him, "What's so funny?"

He smiles, "Nothing."

For the rest of the ride, we get to know each other quite well. But we both leave but any deep personal info. I find out that Break is a servant to the Rainswoth Household and that Lady Sharon is quite nice. I look forward to meeting her. I also find out a little more about Pandora. A lot of members are contractors, Break is one also. We finally arrive at the manor when the sun starts to shine.

Break gets out of the carriage and helps me out. I look around and see a magnificent mansion with the most beautiful garden. I love flowers. I can smell their sweet fragrance from here. Break lets go of my hand and walks toward the mansion, we enter and my breath is taken away. The interior is lined with velvet and flowers bloom at every corner, and portraits cover the wallpapered walls. My heels click on the marble floor, and I see maids move as swift as the wind.

"Break so wher-" I notice I'm alone. My eyes narrow, great I lost him!

I walk through the halls of the Rainsworth manor looking for the white haired man. I spot a door open just a crack so a tad bit of light pours out, and I hear voices coming from the room. "Did something happen at Pandora?" That's Break's voice! I rush towards the door and crouch down to peek through the crack. I see three people within the room: a young teenage girl with long milky brown hair, Break, and Reim. Why is Reim here? The lady and Reim sit at the table drinking tea, and Break sits on top of the table eating cake with his legs crossed glaring at Reim as they have a conversation. The girl just sits quietly slipping her tea.

"It has to do with the illegal-contractor we captured the other day," says Reim. But Reim holds out his poker face. I wonder if they are talking about me...wait but I'm not an illegal-contractor.

"Ah," Break continues, " 'Grim', Yes? My Lady and I were planning to come by and look in on him tomorrow! He's an important clue to tracking down the 'HeadHunter', after all! I must say, I am very much looking forward to-"

"He got away," Reim blurts out cutting Xerxes off. Break, who was licking the plate, tenses up and glares back at Reim.

"Huh?"

Reim starts shaking, making his teacup in his hand rattles, tea dripping out from the sides. "I'm saying he got away!" Reim relaxes a bit and finishes, "This afternoon, at two o' clock...He fled after killing his six guards. As of now, we still do not know Grim's whereabouts."

Break is silent for a moment, but then a huge smile spreads across his face, sending chills down my spine. "You are so," Break snaps the plate in half, "Useless!" Break and Emily say in unison.

Reim stands abruptly and slams his hands on the table, "What was that!"

They argue with each other as Emily sings, _"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" _

The young lady looks up from her tea and says coldly, "Reim. You may consider that person over there to be like air. So please, will you continue?"

Break flops down on the table as he waves his hands in the air and kicks his legs, as he sings, "Air, Air, Air." I giggle at him, he acts so childish. I can't help but smile.

Reim sits back down, "Yes. Pandora is looking for Grim, but-"

Break cuts him off, "Wouldn't you say he's already in the town of Reveil?"

He laughs and sits up from the table. He lightly tugs on the young girl's hair, "Listen, my lady! I just have this feeling that things are going to get most interesting!"

I lean forward pressing against the door, but unfortunately I fall forward crashing into the room. I fall face down on the floor making a loud boom, as everyone turns their head to see me. My chest hurts from the impact.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Break asks. Reim stands up and yells at Xerxes that he's in idiot. I sit up and Break hops off the table. He gives me a hand to pull me up from the ground. The young girl gives off a cheerful aura as she swiftly makes her way next to us.

Stars twinkle in her eyes, "Break! You never said you brought a girl home!" Her hands clap together. Break and I exchange glances.

Break slyly smiles and waves his hands around, "My Lady I think you're confused."

"Silence Break," she barks back, "This is a historic moment."

I lean in and whisper to Break, "How is this historic?"

"This is the first time Break has an interest in a woman," the young girl exclaims.

"You're looking well Lucinda," Reim says, ignoring her.

"Oh," the girl says, "You two know each other."

"My lady," Break butts in, "This is the girl Pandora dragged out of the Abyss two days ago."

"I assigned her to Break," Reim interrupts, "I hope she is taken care of here."

She lights up once more, "I'm sorry I didn't know." She extends her hand out to me, "I'm Sharon Rainsworth, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucinda."

I shake her hand in return, "The pleasure is all mine."

Sharon turns to Break, "Will you please escort Lucinda to her room? I still have business to attend with Reim."

Break bows and nods at Reim. He turns to me and gives me a smile, signaling to the door. "This way."

Break leads me down the hallway, holding a candle in his hand. We're silent for a while, it feels awkward just walking behind him in silence.

I swallow my fear, "So who's Grim?"

Break looks at me from the corner of his eye and smiles. "So you listened in."

I look down at my feet, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

He laughs, "It's okay I would have done the same."

I stare back at him in amazement. He stops and turns towards me. He light from the candle glowing off our faces, he looks so mysterious in candlelight.

He nods towards the door to his left, "Your room."

I nod, "Thanks." I open the door and see a room quite similar to the ones at Pandora. Break puts down the candle on the nearest table as I walk around the room.

I jump on the bed and lay back on the comforter. I spread my arms out on the bed looking up at the canopy above. I look over at Break who is chewing on a lollipop. "You still haven't answered my question."

He glances back at me and takes the lollipop out for his mouth, "That's classified Pandora business."

My eyes narrow, "Well I'm a member aren't I?"

He smiles. "Not officially," he says in a sing song voice.

I huff in annoyance, "You should still tell me."

"Why should I since you hide things from me and I you." He puts the lollipop back in his mouth. I hop of the bed and storm towards him, ripping the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Tell me."

His eyes narrow, "No, it doesn't involve you."

"Well it might, you never know."

He smirks, "I know it doesn't." He takes his lollipop back and shoves it back in his mouth, "Please don't worry about it."

I pout, "Fine."

He smiles gently and turns towards the door, "You should get some rest." He opens the door and leaves.

After he leaves I just walk around my room in pure boredom. I change into a nightgown and lay on my bed just staring into space. Thinking.

I think about Somina and what he's doing right now. I think about Grim and how Break wouldn't tell me. And why was I thrown into the Abyss! It makes no sense and why did the Chain call me a Baskerville? All of it makes no sense. I hear something rustling behind my door, it sounds like someone talking. I grab my shawl and rush towards the door. I peek my head out, scaring a tall man with raven hair. His amber eyes glare in horror as I stare at him. I do a full body scan of him, he's soaking wet. He holds his chest as if I gave him a heart attack.

"Hello," I say to him. He nods. I look around the hallway and I see a boy around the age of fifteen with blonde hair and a girl with long dark hair. They catch up to the man with raven hair.

"Gil," the blonde boy says, "What are you doing?"

The man's hand shakes as he points to me. The other two finally notice me, they raise an eyebrow in unison, seeing me as only a head between the door and doorframe. The boy seems as if he's in a bad mood.

"Hello," he says quietly to me.

"Hi," I reply. My bangs slide down my ear and land in front of my face. I try to blow them away but it's a fail. I scan their faces and they don't look amused to see me.

"Who are you," the boy asks me.

"I'm a ghost," I shut the door.

That was weird, I wonder who they were. A few minutes later I hear stomping outside my door. I swing it open, seeing Break storm pass me in his Pandora uniform. He looks angry.

"Break?!"

He stops and turns to see me, "Lucy? What are you doing up?"

I shrug, "Couldn't sleep." He nods in understanding. "Where are you going?"

"I have a rat problem to deal with," he says coldly. Everyone seems to be in a bad mood tonight. I step out of my room and close the door behind me. I wrap the shawl tightly around me.

"I'll help you," I say.

"Really?" Break asks in a sarcastic tone.

I nod, "Yeah I deal with the rat problems all the time. I would love to help you." I walk towards him and stand by his side.

He laughs and turns to walk on, "Not that kind of rat."

I raise an eyebrow.

We walk down the hallway in silence as I walk behind him. He turns and opens a door. He enters slamming the door in my face. I huff in annoyance and open the door, and as I do I see Break facing someone.

"Shall I see you to the door? Vincent?" Break looks back and sees me in an angry mood. Suddenly a young man around my age with long golden hair appears behind Break. He looks up and sees me, his eyes widen. I notice his two-toned eyes, one red and the other yellow. He looks so familiar!

"Lessie," he whispers. I feel my body crumble as my head shoots with pain. I double over clutching my head. I breathe heavily, and I shut my eyes tight. A rush of images play before me. I'm standing in a garden, a rose garden, as a small boy with golden hair runs towards me. I pick him up and swing him around. He wraps his arms around my neck, I look back at his face. He has the same eyes as him. "Lessie!" He says with a smile. I hear laughing, my laugh, it's so cheerful.

My eyes shot open and I glare back at the man in amazement. He reaches for me but I stager backwards. My body decides to make my legs feel like noodles and I collapse. Luckily Break catches me before I hit the ground, I hold my head in my hand still having a massive headache.

"Lucinda are, you alright!" Break says.

I nod forcefully. "I'm okay. I think I'm still just not use to being in this world quite yet," I lie.

Break's expression becomes gloomy. The man reaches for me and grabs my shoulder. Break didn't seem like he approved of that happening.

"I got her Hatter," he says with a smile, "You lead the way."

Break gives me to the strange man and he picks me bridal style. I'm still too weak to walk. A girl with white hair follows behind him. Break suddenly appears with a candle, and leads us down the hallway in silence...again. I look up at the strange man as he is too focused on Break, he looks down at me and smiles. I turn my head away from him, I have an uneasy feeling about him.

"I'm Vincent Nightray," he says.

"Lucinda," I say in a whisper.

He leans in closer, "What was that?"

"Lucinda!" I scream in his ear. He backs away as I glare at him.

He gives a creepy smile, "Oh are you the girl Pandora dragged out of the Abyss the other day?"

I give him my poker face, "Put me down."

"What?" He says in a playful manner.

"NOW!" He stops and gives me a threatening glare. He gives in and gently places me down on the ground. I straighten up and walk ahead of him with my head held high. This guy annoys me. I see Break glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Those clothes," Vincent states, "I wonder were you heading towards Pandora?"

"Yes," Break says coldly, "I have something I want to investigate a bit.

"Oh," Vincent sounds interested, "I wonder what it could be?"

Break is silent. "Well I bet it doesn't concern you," I say to Vincent.

"This is my personal speculation, "Break starts to say, "But someone inside Pandora may have helped Grim escape."

We all fall silent, and I take the opportunity to glare at Vincent.

"Oh," Vincent says slyly.

"Maybe they were afraid of information leaking from Grim. Thus, they let him go first, so it wouldn't be obvious that he had help from within the organization. Then they could get rid of him quietly or kill him by faking an accident. Killing him was the right thing to do in order to save the child," my blood runs cold as he turns back to face us with a smile on his face, "Or some other reason like that."

"What a scary thought," Vincent says carefreely. I glare at him like he's lost his mind. "That someone like that may be in our organization." He yawns and he looks over at me. Suddenly I feel his fingers going through my bright red hair, I jump back shocked and disturbed. He stares at me with such fascination, it makes my skin crawl.

Break's laugher brings me back, "Ha ha ha! Not to worry if such fellow really exist I will track them down no matter who they are." Break looks back at us with a threatening glare at Vincent.

Vincent glares back at Break in the same manner, "I look forward to it."

I could tell from there that these two hate each other to the core. I giggle which ruins the mood of their staredown. My giggle turns into a full on laugh, as I walk pass both of them.

I look back at Break with a smile, "Come on."

He smiles and walks beside me leaving Vincent in the shadows behinds us.

We finally make it to the door and Break opens the door for Vincent and the girl. As Vincent steps outside he turns around and grabs my hand. He holds my hand up his face, hovering over his lips. "I hope we shall meet again, my precious Lucinda," he says. He presses his lips onto my pale hand. He releases my hand and I pull away quickly as my cheeks burn bright red. I glare in silence but it says everything, that I don't look forward meeting this creep again.

He turns to the carriage and leaves. Hair brushes against my cheek, my eyes widen to see Break's face so close to mine. I become a deeper shade of red as his red eyes glare into my hazel ones. He smiles, "The rat seems to like you. I guess you were right, you have an experience with them."

My eyes narrow but I smirk, "You think so?"

He nods, "Very much."

I grunt and cross my arms, "Well he beats you at the creepy scale."

Break looks offended, "How can that rat beat me?!"

I shrug, "He just can."

He gives off a creepy childish laugh, "Well then I guess I just have to try harder then."

"You do that then," I turn to go back inside since I don't like the idea of getting wet from the rain. But the world started to spin and I fall back. Thankfully Break catches me again as I land in his arms once more.

"Lucinda!" Break says. His voice sounds distorted and the room starts to spin faster. My eyes start to flutter close.

When I begin to get my senses back, I see that I'm being carried. Bridal style I presume, I look around still in a daze. I see Break carrying me to my room as he lays me down on my bed. He chuckles softly, "What am I going to do with you? You little trouble maker..."

Everything started to fade into darkness once more.

**Finally done! Whoop! I'm so glad I'm done *does a little dance***

**Break: "Where is my candy?!"**

**Me: "I don't know where it is?"**

**Lucinda: "Did you check in Emily's hair. I swear you can fit anything in that dolly's hair since it's so long!"**

***Break digs in Emily's hair and finds a piece of candy***

**Lucinda: "Told you so!"**

***Break pops the candy into his mouth* Break: "Silence you."**

**Me: *face palm* "What am I going to do with you two?"**

**Alice: "MEAT!"**

**Me: "For the mother of the Abyss!" *Starts to go on a rampage***

**Lucinda: "Thanks to all who read please Review your thoughts and feelings down below in the empty space below. It's there for a reason! And a special thanks to sunflower13!"**

**Sunflower13: Hello, all. *adjusts glasses* I am Cheshire's beta reader (grammar only, I know nothing about this manga) and I'd like to apologize for the long wait, since it's partially my fault. But in my defense, this thing was eleven pages long, and I have school and my own stories. And I believe Cheshire told me to tell you that if you didn't review she'd come after you with a skillet. Well, back to the archives!**


	6. 5: Bells a Ringing

**Fireworks go POP POP POP! **

**I'm so happy someone reviewed for my story!** **Finally! (You know who you are ;D) And for that I give them a cyber cookie! For the rest who didn't...paper fan abuse! But it's a new year, wiping the slate clean so you're forgiven. But you better review! **

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, I just ride the Jabberwock... You heard me. Only true bosses ride that Chain. **

I'm wandering through the dark abyss as I see swirls of blue floating around. Am I dreaming?

"Lucinda," a voice calls out to me. I look towards the sound and I see a familiar face. A white wolf glaring back at me with his ice blue eyes. I rush towards him and embrace him in a hug.

"Somina!" I bury my face in his soft white fur, "I've missed you so much!"

He laughs, "I've missed you too. It's seems you're feeling better."

I pull away and face him, "I am, and thanks to you I've met some great people. Plus I'm getting closer to answers I need."

He smiles, "I'm glad." He was silent for a few minutes, "Lucinda would you be my contractor?"

Surprised, I step back from him. "But wouldn't that make me an illegal contractor?"

He nods, "Yes it will but you have to trust me Lucinda."

"But...," my voice trails off. _"Trust him...trust him Lucinda. It will be alright." _That voice it was the same one I heard in the Abyss. I nod my head, "Alright, I agree."

Somina smiles, "Wonderful! Now let's begin..."

**_~}¥{~_**

I wake up to the shining sun beating against my face. I leap out of bed closing the curtains.

"Good morning!" I jump from the sudden voice. I turn around seeing Somina behind me.

"Somina!"

He shrugs, "What?"

I stare at him dumbfounded, "What are you doing?"

He smiles, "I'm your Chain aren't I?"

My eyes widen, it just wasn't a dream it happened after all! I scurry and lift up the collar of my nightgown to see my chest. I see a contractor's seal but strangely enough there's no hand. I look back at Somina who is just smiling and wagging his eight fluffy tails. I smile and scratch his head, making his tails wag faster.

"OZ HURRY UP OR WE'LL LOSE MY HAT!" I jump from the sound coming outside my door.

"Well it's already lost Seaweed Head," says a young girl's voice.

I rush to the door, my hand on the handle about to open it. I look back at Somina and put a finger to my lips to say 'shhh'. I open the door to reveal the same group from last night. A raven haired man, a young dark haired girl and a blonde teen. They all stare at me.

"Morning," I say with a huge smile in my face.

The teen smiles, "Morning Miss Ghost!"

He seems to be in a better mood. I extend my hand, "My name is Lucinda. I'll be staying here from now on."

The teen's eyes widen, "Sharon never told us."

I rub the back of my neck, "Well I just got here last night. I guess with all the commotion happening she forgot to tell you."

He nods, "That's understandable. Oh! My name is Oz Vessalius by the way and this is Alice and Gilbert." He points to the others. Vessalius? That names sounds so familiar, where have I heard it?

I wave politely towards them, "It's nice to me-." Gilbert suddenly grabs Oz and Alice.

"Come on we have to hurry or we'll lose my hat," Gilbert shouts as they dash down the hall.

"Gilbert that was very rude of you to cut Miss Lucinda off!" Oz shouts.

They travel out of sight. Somina comes walking next to me, his eyes narrow. "They are strange human beings, and that girl was a Chain," Somina grumbles.

"Huh? I wondered why I could feel the power of the Abyss around her," I say. Somina nods and my stomach growls. My cheeks turn red from embarrassment as Somina sweatdrops. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in days."

"Or years," Somina corrects. I raise an eyebrow, but I just shrug it off. Somina starts to walk down the hall, I dash ahead and block his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" I say sternly.

"To get breakfast," he tries to walk around me but I block him.

"They don't know I'm a contractor so you have to say hidden."

Somina pouts, "Fine." And with that he disappears in a form of blue mist.

I continue on walking until I hear the sound of talking. I walk out unto a balcony and I see Break and Sharon sitting there drinking tea.

"Morning Lucy," Break says in a cheery voice as he read the newspaper. Sharon just drinks her tea quietly.

I smile back at them, "Morning! I hope you two slept well."

"We did thank you," Sharon replies.

I notice something in the distance and my eyes narrow. Something doesn't feel right, and I see the golden specks of light from the Abyss coming from the horizon. It looks like a town. I walk towards the edge of the balcony and gaze up ahead in worry. "What's wrong Lucy?" Break asks.

I snap out of my gaze and turn to face him. Sharon and Break both have concerned looks on their faces. "I'm fine," I say in a low voice, "It's just that something is worrying me."

"And what would that be?" Sharon asks.

There is a strange energy coming from that town over there, but I don't want to tell them that. They'll probably think I'm a freak that I can see the Abyss's energy. I gulp down my courage, "It's just everything seems different from the last time I saw it."

"Well the Abyss is a different dimension than this one so the time is different there," Break answers.

"Oh," I reply, "Well what's today's date?" Break shows me the cover of the newspaper, I lean in to see the date. My eyes widen and I start to shake. Break lowers the paper and sees me shivering. "Six-" I shudder.

"What was that Lucinda?" Break asks.

"Sixty years..." I make out. Their eyes widen, Sharon puts down her tea. "I've been in the Abyss for sixty years." I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I walk towards the table and pull out a chair and take a seat. My hands shake and I grab onto the white table cloth. My hands stop shaking and I take another deep breath.

Break smiles and starts laughing, "Well someone is an old lady." My eyes narrow and I kick his leg from under the table. He flinches in pain. Suddenly the door opens to reveal a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail with glasses. "Lady Sharon, Break! Oz and -," he stops when he sees me. I stare back him with my bangs covering most of my face (I have really bad bed head in the mornings). "Hello there," he says to me. I smile and wave at him. "I don't believe we met," he continues to say.

"I'm Lucinda," I tell him.

"Oh you're that girl! Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Oscar Vessalius," he says. There is that name again! He looks similar to Oz, maybe they're related?

I make a puzzled face, "Are you related to Oz Vessalius? I met him earlier today."

His face lights up. "That's right," he turns to Sharon and Break, "Have you seen Oz and Gilbert?" I sweatdrop, he completely ignored my question.

Sharon nods, "Yes. Master Oz and Master Gilbert went out to town already."

"Don't forget Alice," I add.

Sharon smiles, "Yes, thank you Miss Lucinda."

"Huh," Oscar says, "They went out? This early?"

"Yup," Break says, "Oz said that Raven's hat was misplaced because of him and the three of them went out happily." They didn't look happy to me. Wait a minute…Break said Raven.

"Wait, Raven like the Chain?" I ask him.

Break nods. He opens his mouth to answer me but he is cut off by Oscar's sigh, "I thought after these ten years, I could finally have a little chat with him." Ten years? I'm so confused. I look at Break with a pleading expression, he just sighs and opens his mouth to explain to me.

"Oh?" Sharon interrupts, "Then would you like to join Break?" My interest is peaked.

"Where are you going?" I ask in a playful manner. I hope he says what I'm hoping for.

"I'll be going out in a while. I'm going into town," he replies. Yes I'm correct!

I get excited, "Can I tag along?"

He nods, "Of course." Oscar walks up to Break and puts his arm on Break's head, like an arm rest.

Oscar's expression is serious, "What are you plotting, Break?" I glare at Break as he has a smile plastered on his face.

"Ha ha ha, you're mean," Break replies. His expression fades into a mysterious manner. He looks to the horizon, "It's just that the prey took the bait quite nicely." I raise an eyebrow, he is definitely up to something. Well that's a good thing, because so am I. Oscar removes his arm, Sharon and Oscar give Break puzzled looks.

"What was that about?" Sharon asks.

"Nothing," Break says cheerfully.

I reach over and grab a scone, shoving in my mouth. I get up and walk towards the door. I shallow the scone, "I'm going to get ready. Meet both of you downstairs at the carriage." And with that I was gone.

**_~}¥{~_**

We arrive at the town, and I get out the carriage. I dust off my yellow sundress, and look at Break who just got off. The carriage bolts off leaving a trail of dust behind. Break and I cough. Oscar is long gone by now, he jumped out before the carriage even made a complete stop. That man is very strange.

"So where to," I say. Break smirks and loops his arm through mine. My cheeks flush, what is he doing! He starts to walk into the busy streets of people, dragging me beside him.

"I have an idea in mind," he starts to say.

"A lot of ideas start in the mind," I comment with a laugh.

He shakes his head as he tries to hold back a laugh. We dodge a couple zooming by. Break grabs an apple and throws a gold coin on the table. He holds out the apple to me, "Hungry?"

I rip the apple out of his pale hand and take a huge bite out of it. I notice out the corner of my eye a huge crowd has gathered over there. I stop in my tracks, forcing Break to stop as well. I nod towards the crowd of people, "What's going on over there?" I look back at Break as he stares at the crowd with a serious expression. He just shrugs and moves on with me looking back at the crowd. Suddenly Break wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me close. My heartbeat quickens. "This way," he whispers. He pulls be into a new street leading away from the crowd. This one has fewer people than the last.

"Why are we here?" I ask, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I have an errand to do," he says cheerfully.

"I see," I say in a low voice. A feeling comes over me, it's the Abyss! I see the specks of light floating around the area but when they float near us they move away from Break. Like he is the negative side to a magnet and they have the same negative pull thus canceling out each other's force. Strange. I wonder why it has this effect on Break? I take another bite of apple. Break digs in his pocket and pulls out a necklace. He hands it to me, it has a cross looking pendent on it. I finger it gently, "What is it?

"It's the Pandora pendent, every member has one," he tells me.

"So does this mean I'm official?" I felt Break pull me closer to him, if that was even possible. I guess this guy really likes his human interaction...

He shrugs. "I guess," he smirks. I play with the chain of the necklace and try to put it on. But Break stops me, he takes the necklace out of my pale hands. "Allow me," he says in a soft gentle voice. He unwraps his arm from my shoulder and we stop in our tracks. Break goes behind me and puts the necklace on me. I gently touch the necklace hanging around my neck. Break comes around and stands by my side.

"How does it look?" I ask.

He puts a thinking expression on and strokes his chin. I roll my eyes. He finally smiles, "It looks official."

I smile back, "What were you about to say earlier before Oscar interrupted us?"

Break looks startled, but he keeps his cool. "Gilbert is the contractor to the Chain Raven. That's why we call him Raven."

I nod in understanding, "And what happened ten years ago?"

"Oz was sent to the Abyss ten years ago, he just got out a few days ago. Like yourself."

I lower my head and try not to make eye contact, "I see." Poor Oz, he seems like a nice kid.

Break smiles and takes the apple out of hand. I shoot him a look, but he just gives me a mischievous grin and bites the apple.

"Great! You just gave my apple weird cooties," I say with a hidden laugh. He gives me a carefree laugh. I notice a familiar aura in the air, and a ringing of a bell. My eyes widen, I turn around looking for the sound of the bell. "Did you hear that?" I look around frantically.

Break takes another bite of the apple, "Nope." Everything goes quiet, but I see a black shadow in an alleyway. All the lights of the Abyss surrounding the shadow. My eyes widen at the sound of the bell. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look back at Break's concerned expression. I shrug his hand off, "I'm fine."

"I never said you weren't," he says with a smile.

I eye him, and walk on ignoring him. Suddenly I feel the lacking of his presence. I turn around and notice that he's not behind me anymore. Panic surges through me. He's gone!

I look around frantically for him, but I just hear the sound of that stupid bell ringing! I notice the shadow again and bolt toward it. I run down the stairs to an alleyway. I walk cautiously, watching any signs of attacks. Something catches my attention on the ground, it's a bag of apples and Emily?

I kneel down and pick Emily up from the ground, what is Emily doing on the ground?

But more importantly where is Break?!

**CLIFFHANGER! Whoop! Whoop! **

**I'm evil I know! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed that little fluff I put in there :). So before I go...REVIEW DO IT! Like..now!**

**Also Gilbert has made it to the semi-finals to Sexiest Men of Anime 2012 Whoop! Go Gil! **

**Dictator Out! Because I own all our souls xD **


	7. 6: Cheshire is one bad kitty

**Awww cats are so cute when they are asleep! :3 **

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews! It really keeps me motivated to keep writing. So thanks! ^.^ **

**Also Gilbert lost to Sebastian Michealis for the Sexiest Men of Anime 2012! Gar! I love Sebby in all but he's won before and Gil's been in the competition for three years now and this is the farthest he's gotten. **

**Okay, okay I'm keeping you from reading, my apologies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts (if I did I would be attacked by an angry fangirl!) I just play chess with Vincent. **

I stare down at Emily's stitched face as my worry increases with every second. "I think she went this way," says a familiar voice, "ALICE?!" I turn around to see Oz and Gilbert walking down the stairs. They freeze when they see me. "Lucinda?" says Oz. I smile at them and wave, they come rushing up to me. "What are you doing here," Oz continues.

I hold up Emily, "Same as you." Oz's eyes widen, and his eyes dart to the bag of apples on the ground.

Gilbert looks at me in shock and moves towards me staring at my necklace, "You're a member of Pandora!" Oz stares in shock as well.

I nod. "Yep! Break and I came down here but it seems he disappeared," I sigh, "I'm not surprised he has the tendency to do that at times like this."

I notice Oz has a huge smile across his face, "So you were on a date?"

My eyes widen as my face goes completely hot, "No, no, no! It's not like that! We're just friends!"

"I'm surprised you can be friends with that guy," Gilbert mumbles. My eyes narrow, and he backs away a little. Plus Oz's smirk is just making me more embarrassed at the thought. That strange aura comes over me again, and a ringing of alarms is going off in my head. Something is not right here! I sigh as my grip around Emily tightens. I glance at the two boys with a determined look in my eyes, "Come on, the more we waste time the more they're endangered...wherever they are."

I start to walk ahead out of the alleyway when Oz and Gilbert come running after me. "How do you know they're in trouble?" Gilbert asks.

I flash him a bright smile, "Because, Raven, the Abyss told me so." Their eyes widen in disbelief. "We need to talk to Lady Rainsworth," I say changing the subject, "maybe she could be of assistance." Oz's expression becomes serious and he nods agreeing, so does Gilbert.

_ }¥{ _

We arrive at the manor and meet up with Sharon. We all sit down in the drawing room as Oz and Sharon set up the tea set, as Gilbert and I stand beside them. I hold Emily to my chest, throbbing with worry. It bugs me that the bell kept ringing, and I knew whose bell that was! Why didn't I do anything to stop him! And now Break and Alice could be hurt because of him, seeing what he did to me. "Due to this reason," Sharon says bring me back from my thoughts, "Alice and Break are at Cheshire's place now." My eyes widen, Cheshire! I recall Somina calling the Chain "Cheshire".

Gilbert face palms, "That guy! Why does he always make use of everyone around him?!" My eyes drop back down to Emily, I guess he's more similar to me than I thought. Using people to get what you want, I guess we were just using each other after all. A smirk appears from my lips, it just makes him more interesting.

"Sharon," Oz says, "As I remember, Break isn't the kind of person who recklessly enters an enemy's territory, right? He might even plan an escape. Although I don't know the plan, but maybe he's trying to make us want to search for Alice."

Sharon smiles. "You're right," She gets up and places her foot down on what looks like a shadow, "Break's shadow has entered my Chain. If you want to search for Alice..." Suddenly a huge hole surrounded by black shadows opens up, "Then please enter this hole."

Oz smiles and trots towards the hole thanking Sharon, but Gilbert backs away in worry. I rush towards the hole but Gilbert grabs my shoulder holding me back. I stare at the hole, it's my chance to save someone who needs me! I pull myself away from Gilbert's grasp as he talks to Oz. Gilbert is taken aback as I glare coldly at them.

"I don't know about you two but I'm going with or without you. So see you on the other side!" I jump into the hole, spiraling into darkness. But I'm use to the shadows by now.

Soon after I tumble onto the ground, the room looks like a playroom/library. I look around and it reminds me a lot of the Abyss but less dark. Suddenly something crashes on top of me, it's heavy too. I look and I see Oz on top of me as Gilbert lands besides me. So they decided to show up after all! Gilbert wakes up and rubs his head as I blow my bangs out my face. "Gil! Can you please get Oz off of me!" I shout at him. His eyes widen and he does just that. Gilbert wakes Oz and they sit on the ground looking around. I stand up and dust myself off. Both of the guys stand and talk, I hear Sharon's voice also which is strange. But a presence is throwing me off, I can feel something coming..._ring…ring_...my eyes widen, it's close! I turn around to see the noise but he already shown up. "OZ! GIL! BEHIND YOU!" Suddenly a huge attack strikes the ground where they were, but luckily Gil and Oz moved just in time. Gil shoves Oz behind him and pulls out a gun.

"What?" Gil shouts, "It's coming out so soon?!" The Chain dashes across the wall of books and Gil starts to shoot, but fails to hit the target. Gil curses as the Chain crashes down in front of us making the ground break.

We gaze at the shadow of the Chain. "This guy is..." Oz starts to say.

"Cheshire!" I shout cutting Oz off. The Chain's ears flinch and we see him clearly now as his bell rings.

His red eye glares at us, "The three of you...how did you get in here?" I scowl towards him as Sharon asks where Alice and Break are. I have to say Cheshire's eye looks a lot like Break's, the thought makes me shudder. I still feel bad about yelling at Break about it, mistaking him for the Chain. Cheshire licks his paws, "That red eyed guy was just sucked into the mirror just now. He should be in deep slumber immersing in his past." My heart stops, Break!

Oz steps forward and glares at Cheshire with a serious expression, "Why did you pick on them?!"

Cheshire tilts his head in a questioning manner. "Why," his expression becomes threatening, "But of course the two of them are enemies of The Will of Abyss." The Chain gets up and takes a step towards us, Oz's eyes widen. "I never expect the red eye guy and you are able to get here," his claws extend, "but as long as I kill you the results are the same."

I step in front of them and look back at Oz & Gil. Oz is shaking Gil who is terrified for some reason. "Oz," Oz looks at me, "Go find Alice! I'll hold off the cat and find Break." The Chain dashes towards us and we dodge. Gil and Oz are thrown back as I slide on my feet ready for combat. "SOMINA!" Suddenly Somina appears behind me and growls at Cheshire.

"Yes Master Lucinda," Somina growls. Oz and Gil stare in awe at my Chain.

My eyes narrow, "Sic 'em." A smile appears on his lips, and Somina attacks the Chain. I look back at the two boys, "GO!" They bolt off. I see Somina claw the Chain but Cheshire uses his teleportation and escapes. I silently curse to myself. Somina rushes to my side, I grab onto his fur and pull myself up onto his back. Somina dashes off as I hold on tighter. "Thanks Somina," I tell him. He just smiles and nods. Somina keep running until something catches my eye, I yank on his fur to make him stop. I stare down a hallway and see a figure. A man with long, blond, braided hair and emerald green eyes. Rage surges through me but I don't know why. Do I know him? A memory invades my thoughts and I see the same figure smiling back at me in a rose garden... "Jack", I silently whisper to myself. My old friend...who...who... I shake my head violently, what happened? Why can't I remember? Somina's eyes narrow and he bolts ahead leaving me looking back at the man.

We make it into a room full of mirrors. I stare at my reflection, but all I see is me wearing a red cape and hood. I blink and the cape is gone. "Lucinda!" Somina says. I notice one of the mirrors is cracked, I jump off Somina and rush toward it. Once I get closer I see the reflection and it's Break! He looks so transparent like a ghost. He has long white hair and a bandage wrapped around his eye. I gently touch the glass as he floats around inside. Oh Break what has he done to you? I should have done something to stop this! Tears started to build up and run down my cheek.

Suddenly a strong feeling comes over me and I double over in pain as my head throbs. The ground shakes and everything starts to crumble and break. My eyes widen, the dimension is falling apart! The force of the impact knocks me down and the ceiling starts to collapse. "LUCINDA!" Somina yells.

"I'm okay," I tell him. I hear a cracking sound, I gasp to see the mirrors cracking. The glass explodes shattering everywhere! It flies toward me, but only cuts my cheek a little. Somina rushes towards me and covers me from the impact. Two figures burst from the shattered mirror throwing rubble and gravel everywhere. I scream in terror as Somina tries his best to cover me. Break goes flying and so does Cheshire.

Break lands safely on his feet and notices me. We make eye contact as his red eyes meet my hazel ones. My heart beats a little fast, but I'm glad he's alright.

His eyes widen and he rushes towards me, "Lucinda you're bleeding are you alright?!" He sounds worried for me. He looks at Somina then back to me. I smile as more tears start running down my blood covered cheeks. I nod to say I'm okay. "Why are you here?"

My eyes narrow and I punch him in the arm. "I was looking for you stupid! I was worried sick!"

He looks taken by surprised, "You were worried about me?" I notice Cheshire behind him ready to strike.

"BREAK!" He turns around and hits Cheshire with his cane. Cheshire staggers back.

Break chuckles, "Haha! So I see you still have energy to move around but I still have a lot of time to play with you." He looks back at me and gives me a reassuring smile. Cheshire growls and claws the ground making Break's attention go back to him.

"Cheshire doesn't have time to play house with you!"

Break smirks, "How mean! What's wrong playing with me a little?"

Cheshire snaps and bares his fangs at him, "Cheshire need to kill that blonde hair brat! He's destroying this dimension!" Oz? Oz is doing this!? Break looks serious for a moment, he must be thinking hard about something. Black sharp shadows start to surround us and move towards Break. Cheshire's claws extend and he bolts towards us, "Cheshire stays here because of that girl! For her sake I must kill you all!"

Break gives off a creepy cheerful laugh and jumps high into the air dodging the attack. Cheshire strikes right at my feet, I scurry way from him as he glares at me. But he ignores me and turns his attention towards Break.

"You keep saying it's all 'for that girl'! You're just a cat, yet you keep talking like that rat in the drain!" I sigh...now is not the time to be beating up Vincent! But I notice something about Break and his aura has become murderous. He has the look of a mad man! "I should tell you," He clicks open his cane, "when I hear such irresponsible words like, 'I did this for someone'." He pulls out a shiny blade from his cane as his smile turns serious. "My mood will become extremely bad!" Cheshire's eyes widen in terror as Break comes down and slashes him with his sword.

Cheshire is sliced and broken as he stumbles back and hits the shattered mirror. Both of his arms get cut off and his left leg as it starts to crumble into dust. He slides down until he reaches the floor, still alive but not for long.

Break stumbles and falls to the ground, but I'm there to catch him. He falls into my arms as I stagger to support him. He looks weakened. He gives me a sideways glance and a weak smile.

I let go and he sits on a nearby rock. "So," he starts to say, his voice hoarse, "You're a contractor." I jump back and look at Somina behind me. I give off a faint laugh and rub the back of my neck in a nervous habit.

"Yeah about that...," I start to say but I'm soon cut off my Break's loud horrible cough. He doubles over in pain as he covers his mouth. My heart stops when I notice the bright crimson blood dripping through his fingers. "Break!" I reach out to touch him but he pulls away from me. He finally stops coughing and looks down at his blood stained hands as it drips off his pale fingers.

He sighs, "Ah geez..." And he starts to cough again. "Troublesome, this happening every time I use my power." He coughs again and I look down at my feet knowing I can't do anything to help. I hate feeling helpless! Cheshire moves and starts to hiss. Break finally stops coughing and looks up. His mouth, clothes and hands are covered and dripping in his blood. He looks at the cat, "Hmm it's better if you don't move about. No matter how tough you are, you will still disappear." Cheshire glares up at us with a hateful expression, his red eyes filled with sorrow and hate. He pants heavily. Break smirks and puts his hand under his chin, I feel a very negative force around Break, and Somina starts to growls, the hair along stands up. "You can never beat me," Break starts to say as those black shadows surround him once more, "You know it." The shadows morph into a hat and cape. A Chain! I look closer and I see an eye opening, "Every power related to the Abyss. This Mad Hatter will destroy every single one of them!" That must be his Chain, Mad Hatter. I start to shake from the huge amount of negative energy this Chain impacts. "Because," Break continues, "he is a Chain that exists to kill other Chains." The eye opens to reveal a large blood shot eye. I have to say his Chain suits him.

Cheshire growls, "Cheshire is not afraid." Break smirks and starts to dig in his jacket, pulling out a golden bell wrapped through a bright pink ribbon. It rings gets Cheshire's attention. "This seems to be very important to you," he says, "This is the core that created this dimension." Break looks satisfied and glares at the bell as if it holds great power, "Alice's memories from 100 years ago." I step back, Alice? What does Alice have to do with this! "I'll be keeping them for the meantime." I grab his arm. He stops and looks back at me with a serious/worried expression. "What is it Lucinda?" he asks in a low voice.

I look at the broken Chain. "Are you going to kill the Chain?" I look back to see his surprised expression.

"Why do you ask?" he asks dumbfounded.

My eyes narrow, "Because that's the Chain that dragged me into that hell hole of the Abyss!"

Break jumps back and looks at the Chain which is glaring at me with a murderous expression. Break sighs quietly and gives me a sideways glance as he smiles softly. "I see," he says in a quiet voice. I let go and stand there amazed, right then when he looked at me...he...he looks relieved. Why?

Suddenly Cheshire's scream fills the room in horror, as my blood runs cold. "NEVER!" He screams, "I'LL NEVER LET YOU SEE! ALICE!" He suddenly changes into a huge static looking monster. "ALICE!" And the ground starts to crumble at our feet. What! An earthquake! The ground cracks makings a huge hole at my feet splitting the marble in two. Break grabs onto me and embraces me in a hug. My cheeks flush as he pushes me against his chest and wraps his arm around me.

"You have to be more careful Lucinda," he says sternly as he moves away from another crack.

"Sorry," I say quietly. Somina growls and Break lets go of me. I have a serious expression on my face, "You fight Cheshire and I'll find Oz and the others."

Break gives me an amused smile, "Well isn't Lucy so serious."

"Of course," I kill the mood but I give him a smile, "Just do it you weirdo."

He chuckles, "Yes ma'am!" He dashes towards Cheshire as I jump on Somina's back.

Somina dashes off moving from rock to rock as the dimension crumbles. "We have to find them Somina!"

Somina scowls, "I KNOW THAT LUCINDA!"

I pout, "Why are you so grumpy Somina?"

Somina mumbles to himself, "I don't like that Hatter having his hands all over you." I giggle, Somina seems jealous.

"Eques isn't back yet?!" says a voice up ahead. That sounds like Gil! I see them up ahead.

"SOMINA FASTER I SEE THEM!" Somina bolts from rock to rock until we land on the same rock as them.

Oz and Gil look happy to see me. "Lucinda!" exclaims Oz. I wave on Somina's back. I notice that Alice is with them, I'm glad she's fine.

"Hey guys! I see you found Alice."

"Yeah it was a pain trying to find that stupid rabbit," Gil says coldly. I smile but it quickly fades when the ground crumbles at our feet. Cheshire rises up and shocks us. Somina stumbles back, I hop off as quickly has I can.

"Somina I got this," I say calmly. He nods and disappears.

Break comes zooming in and karate kicks Cheshire in the face, "Such a troublesome cat!" he says. Cheshire goes crashing down and Break lands safely near us. He waves cheerfully, "Hey guys!"

Gil starts yelling at him but I'm not really paying attention, I dodge a rock flying towards me.

I can hear Cheshire say Alice's name in such pain, it's heart wrenching. It brings me back to bad memories and to think I was once like this. Broken and wanting to protect something that I couldn't. Break's words catch my attention, "But he threw that away. Is the Will of Abyss really that important to him?" I softly chuckle to myself at the thought. Cheshire's words echoes through the dimension, making me lose my concentration. The ground splits under me, I quickly jump onto a rock, noticing that Break and the others have been separated. Oz and Gil scream at each other as Break uses his powers from the Mad Hatter to take another blow at Cheshire.

The impact causes a ripple which ends Cheshire's last strength to fight. He starts to crumble into dust. The rock Oz and the other are on breaks, splitting Gil from Oz and Alice. Break goes flying into the air and goes flying into me. Landing right on top of me, man he's heavy! I sigh in frustration, I'm sick of being landed on! Break quickly gets off and kneels down next to me, "Sorry." I smile and brush myself off.

Suddenly a Chain appears, it's a black unicorn with a flaming purple mane.

"EQUES!" Oz yells. The black and purple shadows surround Oz and Alice that looks similar to a portal. "NO! Gil, Break and Lucinda are still over there! WAIT!" Break jumps and panic spreads across his face. What's happening! "EQUES!" Oz and Alice fall through the portal. "Gil! Break! Lucinda!"

They're gone! Break grabs my hand and looks determined. I tighten my grip on his pale hand and I nod approving as we think the same thing.

"GIL!" Break screams, "USE RAVEN TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Got to end there! Leave you hanging! **

**But anyway I revealed some clues about Lucy's past (don't worry I'll tell you soon) I like to progress in their past thought the story (like Jun does) and show you piece by piece so don't hate! So hoped you liked it! REVIEW! **


	8. 7: Black Rose Garden

**Raise your hand if you like Vincent! *raises hand* **

**New chapter is out! READ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts; I just make the Rainsworth harisens. **

I adjust Gil's arm around my neck as Break and I carry him around on our shoulders. Gil's hair bushes against my cheek as we walk down the long narrow hallway of Pandora's headquarters. I blow my long bangs out of my face and look over at Break, who has no problem carrying the unconscious man. I sigh, "How much longer? He's so heavy."

Break gives me a creepy smile, "What? You're not comfortable with a man on your shoulders?"

I smirk in return, "No! I just love dragging really heavy guys through long hallways that seem to go on forever!"

Break smiles happily, "Then stop complaining if you love it so much." I have the feeling that wasn't meant to be said through a smile.

I growl, "Well I have better idea."

Break stops suddenly making me as well. He looks back at me, "Well what is it?" I close my eyes and focus on summoning Somina. Suddenly blue mist appears forming into Somina.

Somina's serious expression makes me shudder, "Yes Lucinda."

I smile towards Somina and nod towards Gilbert, "Will you be a doll and carry Gilbert for us?" Somina smiles and bows, allowing Gilbert to be carried on his back. Break helps me and a huge load is lifted off our shoulders. Somina walks behind us as Break and I walk ahead.

"So this is your idea," Break says.

I nod, "Why yes. You have a problem with it?"

Break holds his chin in a questioning manner, "Well I don't think having your Chain drag a man around on his back is a good idea when we are trying to be stealthy."

I huff In annoyance, "Your Chain isn't much better is it. I mean it's a floating eyeball with a black cape and hat." Break pouts and turns his head away, I must have offended him. I cross my arms turning away also. Break stops by a door and opens it, he signals Somina to enter with Gilbert. Somina does and gently lays Gilbert on the couch, Somina lays down next to him and falls asleep. Break and I enter shortly, I smile seeing Somina feeling right at home. I walk up to them and place Gilbert's jacket on top of him as a blanket. I pat Somina on the head afterwards, he wags his tails in excitement. Break comes walking up next to me as glares at Somina. I nudge him in the arm getting his attention, he looks over at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to find Oz and Alice," I say, "You stay here with Gilbert and Somina while I look." I start to walk away but Break reaches out and grabs my arm. I look back at his mischievous smile as I raise an eyebrow.

"You're going to need a uniform, I can't let you walk around in those rags," he says. I raise an eyebrow, rags?

He drags me over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. He lets go and goes digging for a Pandora jacket, he tosses me it. I finger it, amazed. I slip it on and it fits like a glove over my short yellow dress. Of course it's just the jacket, but I must say I look cute! I give Break a little twirl and beam a smile towards him.

"How do I look?"

I notice Break's eyes are wide and amazed. His cheeks are a light tint of red. "Umm you look fine," he stumbles out to say. He snaps back and grabs my arm. He drags me to the door and kicks me out, "Now go find Oz and Alice before they get into any trouble!" I pout and cross my arms, what was that all about? I shake my head, focus Lucy! I storm down the hallway glancing in every direction looking for Oz and Alice. For all I know they could have gone to a different place besides Pandora Headquarters, they could be back at the Rainsworth manor. Suddenly some Pandora members come bolting down the hallway almost running me over. I slide to the side watching them.

"Hurry," one says, "I think the B-Rabbit when this way." I raise an eyebrow, that must be Alice! I look to see if they're out of the way I turn into a hallway and run right into someone. I look and see it's Reim.

He blinks a few times, "Lucinda is that you?"

I smile and rush past him, "Sorry really busy! Can't talk right now!"

I run off through the hallways and open random doors to find them. But sadly no luck...for some weird reason I'm outside now? I have no idea how I got out here.

I walk through the gardens until I come across a garden filled with black roses. My heels click on the stone pathway as I hear snipping up ahead. That means someone is close, maybe it's Oz! I quicken my pace until I see a blonde creep sitting in a chair in front of me cutting off the roses with a pair of scissors. Vincent! He looks back at me and his eyes widen, "Lucinda?" He smiles, "What a surprise to see you here!" He gets up and moves towards me, I step back afraid. I have a bad feeling about this. He leans in closer, "So what are you doing here?"

I avoid eye contact, "Well I was trying to find Master Oz and Miss Alice." He moves in closer towards me, as his face is inches away from mine.

"Are you now?" he asks slyly. I nod. "Well did you return with Mister Hatter?" My eyes widen as he smiles deviously. "I'm taking that as a yes."

I try to move away but he grabs me and pushes me against the rose bush. He blocks my way of escape, try to move but his grip tightens around my arms. He's hurting me. He slams me harder into the thorny bush to make me stop fighting. He leads in towards me and I can feel is hair brush against my cheek as he whispers into my ear. "You know ever since I met you I've had a strange attraction towards you," I can feel his hot breath down my neck, "You remind me of someone who I knew a long time ago...someone very dear to me." I shudder as I feel his lips trail down my neck. I try to push him off me, but he forces me closer to him as he wraps his arms around me. His hand travels up my waist as he tries to rip off my clothes with his scissors. I push off from his chest to try to make him stop.

"Please stop!" I yell. I try to slap him but his hand becomes fisted in my hair. He tugs my head so I could make eye contact with him. His scissors slice my jacket open to reveal my dress. Next thing I knew the pair of scissors were up against the bare of my neck.

I scowl at his smirk, "Aww I'm I hurting you Lessie?" Why does he keep calling me that? Who is Lessie?

"Wha-" I try to make out but the scissor's blade presses harder.

"Lucinda I don't know why you're resisting. You can't win so just give up," he says.

"I won't-" Vincent pulls on my hair harder as I scream in pain. Tears start to well up...please someone save me. Vincent moves in closer as I feel his hair brush against my face. "Break," I softly make out. Did I really call out his name...

Vincent stops and stares at me with wide eyes. "Oh I see now," he says smugly, "You like Mister Mad Hatter." My face flushes. Vincent laughs, "Well this makes it even more perfect!" I hear the clicking of footsteps on the stone pathway rushing towards us. Someone is coming! Vincent looks out from the corner of his eye and smiles, the footsteps are closer. Suddenly Vincent presses his lips against mine. The footsteps stop. My eyes widen in panic as my heart rate increases. I pull away from him as he lets go of his grasp, the scissors cut my neck.

I hold the cut and trip on an uneven stone, bumping into someone. I feel someone wrap their arm around my waist, their embrace is so gentle. I feel safe in their grasp. Vincent looks back and smiles, "You're early."

"Only this area is planted with black roses." That voice! I look up and see it's Break! My face turns red from embarrassment. Break looks at Vincent with a serious expression, but when he looks back at me his expression completely changes. It's so gently and caring. "Did he hurt you?"

"Only my pride," I say in a small voice.

Break smiles and he turns to Vincent, "Oh by the way! Thank you for decorating my room with such a splendor arrangement."

Vincent smiles back, "I'm glad that you like that style."

Break's grip got a tad bit tighter, I could tell he didn't want to hurt me. "Of course," he says forcing it out, "I loved it so much it made me want to spit on you." I don't know what they are talking about... "Quit talking nonsense and let's get straight to the point. This timing isn't so bad now that Pandora's attention has focus on Oz...Vincent," Break says sternly, "Please return Lady Sharon to me."

Vincent smiles, "You shouldn't be so nervous, I didn't kill her." What is going on? What has happened to Sharon? "I just want something."

Break flinches, "Huh?" He turns away a little, "I'm sorry. I don't have anything that interests you on me."

Vincent steps closer to us and I start to shake in fear. Break pulls me closer to him, I look up and see his determined eyes. Break mouths something, "I won't let him hurt you." I relax knowing he keeps his word.

Vincent laughs bring him back to our attention, "Lies! Mister Mad Hatter is a liar." He grabs Break's hand and pulls it closer to him. He pulls up Break's sleeve revealing Cheshire's bell. "You snatched this from Cheshire...Alice's memories. You'll give me that which you seek more than anything, the truth of a hundred years ago. To exchange for your precious Miss Sharon, how does that sound? Mister Mad Hatter?" Vincent smiles creepily as I notice Break's distraught expression. My eyes narrow, I won't let Vincent hurt Break like this. I grab Break's wrist away from Vincent, both of them become startled.

"I won't let you use Break like this!" I yell at Vincent, "He's worked hard to get to his goals, and I won't let you rip that away from him because you just simply want something. I hate people like you!" Vincent's expression suddenly becomes threatening, he grabs the collar of my dress, ripping me away from Break's grasp.

Vincent's grip gets tighter. "And I hate people who interfere," he harshly whispers. Suddenly a blade is pressed up against Vincent's throat, I look over to see Break has his sword unsheathed.

Break's murderous expression spreads across his face, "Let go of her you flirty rat."

Vincent lets go and I rush towards Break, hiding behind him. Break returns his sword to its sheath. "Lucinda," Break says quietly.

"Yes," I reply.

"I have to save Lady Sharon, so whatever happens I want you to understand that it was my choice."

I smile seeing where he is getting at, I hug him from behind. "I understand," I whisper. I let go and dash off to the Headquarters.

I walk not really going anywhere, when a presence catches my attention. I rush to follow it, I rush through the halls. My head suddenly starts to hurt..._kill him...kill him...kill him...kill Ja-_

I collapse to the ground unable to move, I feel a brush of soft fur. My eyes focus to see Somina. "Shhhh," he says in a soft calm voice, "Sleep my precious Lucinda. Let's make Lessie wait..." His voice trails off until I'm clouded in darkness.

**DUN-DUN-DUN! More clues revealed from the shadows! **

**Hoped you like it! REVIEW! **


	9. 8: Bloody Hallway

**Sup Homies! Okay just to start off...I AM SO HAPPY OF ALL THE POSITIVE COMMENTS I'VE GOTTEN! I mean wow! I feel like I've won an Oscar! (My life long dream/goal!) So thanks to all my fellow writers, all my followers/faves! It really does mean the world to me! So thanks for supporting me all this way! And to cheer on my future followers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts; I just make stuffed animals for Alyss.**

I stare blankly at the void surrounding me as the area starts to get hotter and hotter by the second. The whole world shifts down as I slam onto the cold bloodstain marble, fire blazing around me. The aroma of burning flesh enters my nose as I hold back vomit. Corpses as far as the eye can see, burning and covered in blood. The walls seem to close in around me, making me feel trapped in this long bloody hallway. _"Lucinda..."_ Chills shiver down my spine as I hear the ghost like whisper. _"Lucinda..."_ That voice, it's the one I heard in the Abyss and in Somina's dream.

Everything starts to spin as the fire engulfs me in the burning haze. My eyes focus on a woman covered in a red bloodstained cloak, but I can't make out her face since the hood shadows most of it. She is drenched in crimson, her chest oozes from the gushing blood. Blood like tears stream down her pale grey skin, as a hand reaches out to me, blood dripping from her long slender fingers. _"Lucinda,"_ says the women, _"Kill the man who broke us...Kill the man who took us from this earth...Kill...kill...kill him for the sake of us and the Abyss. Kill him so we can rest in peace..."_

I try to cover my ears but the words keep replaying in my head in a loop. The woman comes closer towards me and she leans over. I still can't make out her face but she seems so familiar. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in my chest, I scream.

I pant heavily, not knowing why I am in such pain. My eyes slowly lower down towards my chest and my face pales in horror. A sword is dug into my chest, stabbing right between my two lungs and right where my heart should be. I let out a blood chilling scream, terrorized by the sight.

I suddenly wake with a start, breathing heavily. I notice a blur of someone above me, panic surges through me. I sit up startled, only to slam my head with someone else's. I hold my forehead in pain, as I see a man in a Pandora uniform with short white hair holding his head. He doubles overs from the side of the bed.

"That hurt Lucy!" he yells. My eyes narrow, of course it's him of all people.

"Sorry," I say in barely a whisper.

He straightens up and turns towards me with a smile spread across his face. "It's alright, it's my fault for being nosey." I raise an eyebrow, confused. Suddenly he leans in closer and grabs my face, holding my chin. The seriousness in his red eyes makes me shudder, I tightly close my eyes. "Are you okay?" My eyes shoot open at the question, I stare back at Break's blank expression.

No, I am not. Nothing in my life has ever been _okay_. All I've done my entire life is suffer and be neglected! And now after being dragged out of the Abyss I've been having weird dreams and experiences. I live with a curse! It's the cross I have to bare, and I hate being the one to carry it.

It brings me to tears thinking about it. Break's eyes widen as he sees the tears forming in my eyes. He lets go and freaks out a bit. He just stares at me crying until he suddenly pulls me closer to him. I can tell he feels uncomfortable about this but I don't care. I cling to his coat as I burry my face deep into his chest. I shake my head telling him no, and all he does is hug me tighter. I love this feeling and I don't want it to ever leave.

Kindness...I've never had kindness in my life. No one shows kindness to a freak, but he does. They all do. It's because they don't know or is it because of the time period. Well whatever the reason, I don't want it to leave! To always have a smile plastered on my face, being kind to other people so they can feel that warmth I've never gotten. But I must say it feels nice to be cared about for once...to feel something.

I stop crying and pull away from Break, embarrassed, my face flushed red. He chuckles happily at my expression as I stick my tongue out at him. His eyes narrow and his pale soft fingers brush against my lips. My face becomes hotter than it already was.

"Interesting," he says in a trance, "I thought for sure your lips would be rotten from kissing that rat." Panic rushes through me, he saw Vincent kissing me! I pull away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"I...I...ummm," I stumble over words.

Break bursts into a laugh and I stare, confused. He grabs my nose lightly and smiles. "Got ya!"

I growl at him angrily, how dare he make fun of me. I cross my arms disappointed. Break smiles and throws me my Pandora jacket, I glance back surprised.

"We have a few things to do Lucy," he says softly. I just simply nod and slip the jacket on as I get out of bed.

Break leads me down a long narrow hallway of Pandora. Everything here looks the same. We walk a good way down until when the walls started to spin and my vision burred. Suddenly the hallway is covered in blood and flames as I became surrounded in the dark hearing a little boy crying. I see a young boy with short golden hair and covered in blood surrounded by copses, crying. I stand in horror, shaking.

"Lucinda."

I jump from the sudden voice and see Break's concerned face. He looks deeply into my eyes and says a in a small meek voice, "Are you alright?"

I shake my head to get out of my daze and I shoot him a smile as if nothing is wrong. "Of course, why won't it be?"

He gives me a look and then shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever." He then returns to walking down the hall way and I follow.

For some weird reason I don't know why or how we got onto Oz's balcony, with a cart of cake we stole from the kitchen. Break guides me to a table which is already set, and I sit down. Break goes and taps on Oz's window, "Are you awake, Oz?" Break's eyes squint and he presses his forehead and hands on the window. "Hello?" I giggle.

I see Oz rush up to the window and opens it, Oz's expression is quite confused but calm. "Break? What?-" I notice that his cheek is bandaged, well so is mine with the addition with my neck. Oz's attention is turned to me and he smiles waving good morning. "Morning Miss Lucinda!"

I nod my head, "Morning."

Break pouts, "What am I, chopped liver! Where's my 'good morning'!"

Oz and I smirk. "Good morning," we say in unison. Break smiles as well all break out laughing a few minutes later. Oz then shivers from the cold morning breeze. I sigh and slip off my coat and try to hand it to him. He stares at me in amazement for offering.

"Go on take it," I say sincerely.

"Are you sure? You'll be cold," Oz says worriedly. I blush from his kindness.

Break comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "Don't worry," Break says mischievously, "I'll keep her warm." My blush deepens and I elbow Break in the stomach. He retreats in pain as Oz chuckles.

Oz takes my jacket and puts it on. "Thanks," he says with a light tint of pink staining his face. I just giggle in reply.

I notice Break's small meek smile, which makes my heart flutter a bit. I look away blushing. "Want to have a drink?" Break asks us. We both agree.

Oz makes his way to the table when Break says something which surprises both me and Master Oz. "I have to apologize to both of you first," Break says.

"Huh?" Oz and I reply in unison.

"Because I dragged you two into such a terrible mess," Break bows in apology, "Sorry."

Oz rushes up and presses his hand against Break's forehead, as if he was checking a fever. "What wrong? Suddenly bow and apologize to me, it's weird. Don't tell me it's Middle Age Disability?"

Break smiles creepily, "You rude brat."

Oz backs away and glares at Break. Break looks at me from the corner of his eye, and I mouth, "You're forgiven." He just closes his eyes and nods.

"Because this isn't the first time you've gotten me involved into trouble," Oz continues.

Break laughs, "Well, you're right about that!" He gets a tad bit more serious, "But this situation is different." He sighs and picks up the tea pot pouring me a cup of tea. "Plus, I messed up with the outcome. I feel terrible about it." He pours Oz a cup as he sits down.

"Outcome?" Oz says confused.

"Yep," Break says flatly as he plops down in his chair. Break rest his hand against his chin, looking bored as ever. I shoot him a sideways glance, staring at the seriousness in his red eyes. He suddenly gives me a sideways glance as well, catch me in the act. I blush and avoid eye contact. I see that small smirk creep up on his lips. "I saw that," he barely whispers so only I can hear.

I lightly kick him under the table. "Shut up old man," I whisper back.

Oz's words bring both of us back to his attention. "Weren't you forced to go with Alice?" Oz asks Break, "Was there something you wanted at Cheshire's place?"

Break is silent for a moment, just him being that serious sends chills down my spine. Oz starts to take a sip of tea. "I went because I wanted to obtain the truth about 100 years ago," Break says flatly once again. Oz's eyes widen, and he abruptly stands as he starts to cough up tea. "Are you alright, Oz?" Break asks innocently.

"Me…I'm fine..," Break hands him a napkin, "Thank you." Oz blurts out.

I try to ignore the fact that he's shaking in fear. I close my eyes and run a set of fingers through my curly red hair, refusing to look at them, as the screams of people echo through my ears. Suddenly I feel someone lace their fingers through mine. My eyes shoot open and I look down to see Break's hand holding my shaking one. The look on his face just says it all, and I try to calm down. I force a small smile and he smiles back stabbing his fork into a slice of cake. He pulls it out and hold out the fork to me, trying to feed it to me. But as I lean forward to take the bite Break pulls it away and shoves the cake in his mouth. My eyes narrow in rage and I rip my hand from his, crossing my arms. He simply smiles and turns back to Oz.

Break smirks, "If my assumption is correct you saw something didn't you?" Oz stops wiping his mouth and looks up at him. "I think you realized, Oz. I didn't invite you out just for drinking tea." Break leans back in his chair, "I want to exchange information with you." His tongue plays with the fork in his mouth making it go up and down. "You, tell me about the information you gained at Cheshire's place and I will sincerely replay you. What do you think?"

Oz agrees and sits back down to start talking about his experience with the Chain Cheshire. So after ten cakes later we learned: that a mysterious hero rescued them, that Alice lived during the Tragedy of Sabrie which she also died there, and Oz saw Vincent Nightray. My interest is suddenly peaked.

Oz gives Break his last piece of cake as I finish up mine. "Hold on!" Oz says, "I'm not sure about Vincent's case. I might have mistaken it or something-"

"It was him," Break interrupts, "No mistake." Oz becomes shocked by his comment. Break starts to cut up the piece of cake with his fork making a mess. "And that kid also said, 'This isn't my fault…,' correct?"

Suddenly there is a huge pain in my head as a memory invades my thoughts. I'm back at the Tragedy...same flaming bloody hallway...same boy crying. I suddenly see a woman my age in a bloodstained red cloak rush up to the young boy covered in blood. I run to follow her, she hugs the boy tightly and rocks him back and forth, as he buries his crying face into her breast. " It's alright," she coos. Her pinned up red hair is a mess and her face is spattered with blood. She looks a lot like me.

The boy cries harder, "This isn't my fault!"

She holds him tighter and strokes his golden short hair, "Of course it isn't." He sniffs. Suddenly a blood chilling scream echoes through the hall, grabbing the woman's attention. She looks back down at the boy broken-hearted, he shakes his head and begs for her not to leave. But all she does is tear up. "I'll be right back Vincent," she croaks, "I promise." She gets up and runs down the hall.

"LESSIE!" Vincent screams after her as she fades into the darkness.

Break's laughing brings me back from my memory. What!? What!? Just happened! I shake it off trying to forget it, but deep down knowing it won't go away.

"I knew it! That stinky rat! Haha!" An evil grin spread across Break's face.

"Wait! Break!" Oz yells. Break stops and stares down at the destroyed piece of cake unamused. He suddenly grabs the plate and shoves it in his mouth. Oz and I freak! He chuckles and pulls the plate out of his mouth as a stream of flags follow.

"I got it," Break says laughing, "I wasn't really able to help."

"Yep, that's right," Oz smiles.

Break places the plate down with the others and addresses Oz, "Your turn. Go ahead and ask whatever you need to know."

Oz gets excited, "Then I'll ask...Why do you want to know about the things 100 years ago?" I lean in to hear Break's answer, curious myself.

Break smiles and says in a sing song voice, "I can't tell you!"

Oz stands abruptly, furious. I'm furious myself. "LIAR!" yells Oz.

"Whoa there!" Break continues to say to the both of us, "I said '_I will sincerely repay you'_. But I never said I will 'answer' you. There're things I refuse to talk about, I have no obligation to answer them. However, I will never lie to you." He looks at me, "I could never lie to both of you." He turns to Oz, "According to my personality this kind of answer is considered very 'sincere' isn't it, Oz?"

Oz sits back down defeated, "Then..." Oz and Break started to talk about things that didn't interest me. But I did hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Like the fact Oz is a reincarnation of the legendary hero, Jack. Just hearing that name makes my stomach turn and twist in rage. Break gives Oz a pep talk about it and it warms my heart to see this side of both of them.

The fog starts to clear up and we make our way to pick up the dishes. Break insists he should carry the dishes...on top of his head. For a clown he really has good balance.

Break starts cha-cha-ing to the door, "We need to start working, I'll run things through you next time!" Oz seemed disappointed. Break suddenly stops, "One more thing. I'm giving you...both of you a piece of advice." Break starts to chew on a sugar cube, "You guys better be careful about that Vincent Nightray guy. You know he's probably connected to the things that happened 100 years ago. Plus, he's extremely terrified to let anyone know about that."

Oz pushes the cart inside, "Isn't he in Pandora right now?"

"Nope. He said he wanted to meet a friend, so he returned to the Nightray's house," Break says with a hidden growl. Oz just nods understanding. Break starts rapidly eating sugar cubes furiously. "That rat-faced jerk!" Break growls, "He's caused so much trouble for Lucinda, Lady Sharon and I!"

Oz tries to calm him down, "Um Break?"

"I won't let him get away with this! I will kill him with my own two hands! Definitely after he sexually harassed Lucinda and harmed Lady Sharon!"

Oz's expression becomes horrified and he turns to me as Break rants on while licking his lips covered in sugar. "Lucinda is that true!" Oz's worry laced in his voice. My expression deepens in sadness as my finger lightly touch the baggage wrapped around my neck.

"Yes," I say quietly. Oz only put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, as all could only smile sadly.

Break clears his throat, catching both our attentions. "Hurry up Oz," Break nags playfully, clearly out of his violent mood swing. "There are things you need catching up on!"

**I'll finish the rest of section next chapter! Yay! Break abuse! Get pumped. So yeah this was mostly a "show some back story stuff and possible plot twist manic!" Yeah...**

**REVIEW! Bye! **

**(Also sorry for the late update. I was in the UK and France for spring break and the Internet sucks over there! So please forgive my lateness!) **


End file.
